


Timeless

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asagiri Gen reflexiona un poco sobre su reloj y su misteriosa alma gemela a la que esta condenada a esperar con anhelo por mas de 3700 años.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente no escribí esto en una noche de insomnio, ni tampoco lo publique porque alguien me desafío a hacerlo luego de que me olvidara por completo de su cumpleaños. (´∀｀；)

En el mundo en que nació, algo tan poco científico como las almas gemelas no era una fantasía sino una realidad. 

Nadie pudo poner una fecha exacta en la historia mundial para apuntar donde comenzó, ni mucho explicar el porque ni como, pero al cumplir los 10 años un reloj aparecía en algún lugar de tu cuerpo, generalmente en la muñeca, con una cuenta regresiva exacta del tiempo en que finalmente encontrarías a tu otra mitad. Hora, minuto y segundo exacto, tal precisión había llevado a personas que no querían tener nada que ver con algo así a intentar desafiar el vinculo impuesto, solo para encontrarse de una u otra manera con su persona destinada por el mismo camino que tomaron para evitarlo. La humanidad pronto termino por aceptar esa verdad, adaptándose rápidamente, viviendo la vida pero sin dejar de atender a los números grabados en la piel. Ah, al menos que...

Gen se enfrento desnudo al espejo y paso un dedo índice contemplativo por sobre su reloj, un reloj defectuoso. Los números en su piel no dejaron de descender segundo a segundo, incluso cuando pincho y pellizco la zona dejando su piel algo rojiza por el trato brusco. No es como si importara, su reloj se escondía perfectamente bajo su ropa y si hacia falta siempre podía usar maquillaje especial para ocultarlo a la vista, no era algo muy común de hacer con lo obsesionado que podía volverse la gente de chequear su tiempo pero Gen sabia que su tiempo estaba mal, por mucho que lo mirara durante toda su vida, nunca conseguiría ver los ceros en su piel.

Los llamaron la generación defectuosa, sin tiempo o rota, si navegas por internet encontraras que esos son los nombres mas amables para identificar a aquellos niños que al cumplir 10 años obtuvieron un tiempo que superaba de forma ridícula la esperanza de vida de cualquier persona.

"Mas de 3700 años.. Dime Cupido-chan, ¿no es eso un poco cruel?"

Soltó un suspiro, termino de vestirse para el día y finalmente se molesto en responder los múltiples mensajes de su representante recordándole sobre su horario del día y sobre lo decepcionado que estaría si volvía a romper su dieta. 

"Sera un día ocupado, lo mejor será no saltarse el desayuno.."

Es lo que pensó, pero de todos modos hizo un camino directo hacia la sala donde se recostó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, un auto lo recogería dentro de una hora y lo llevaría al estudio bien podría descansar un poco más. 

Al parecer las noticias mencionaban algo del alboroto en las redes sobre personas encontrándose con golondrinas de piedra por todo el mundo, ¿una elaborada y extraña broma? ¿La marca de algún excéntrico artista queriendo dejar un mensaje? Nadie podía responder eso aun, lo mismo pasa con las razones detrás los relojes defectuosos.

La humanidad esta en constante búsqueda de respuestas, pero abecés algunas cuestiones estaban condenadas a quedar en la oscuridad, así como la aparición del reloj aun tampoco pueden explicar que ocasiono la falla ni si había forma de repararlo. Había toneladas de teorías al respecto, muchas de ellas conspirativas que involucraban la intervención de las altas esferas del gobierno, extraterrestres o el mismo cambio climático.

Por supuesto, Gen no creía en ninguno de ellos, claro que se lamentaba no poder conocer a su alma gemela pero ya estaba en la etapa de la aceptación, realmente,.. definitivamente no soñaba ni fantaseaba despierto por su otra mitad. Era un mentalista famoso, ganaba dinero haciendo lo que mas quería, era popular con jóvenes y adultos por igual, las personas mas valientes incluso le han confesado y pedido una cita, y el no mentira y dirá que no ha aceptado ninguna por mantenerse libre para su alma gemela. Después de todo, no era extraño encontrar pareja o enamorarse de alguien que no fuera tu destinado. De hecho, había muchos testimonios de almas gemelas que fueron amigos de la infancia cuyos relojes aparecieron en ceros; personas que perdieron su alma gemela desde el inicio o después de conocerlas y muchas mas situaciones, pero a pesar de todo estaban haciendo lo mejor para ser felices a pesar de la incertidumbre o el luto.

"Incluso si nunca nos encontramos, estará bien. Si es mi alma gemela entonces lo superara, porque solo una persona realmente increíble.. y con muy mala suerte podría ser la otra mitad de alguien tan superficial como yo. "

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente algo OOC? Gen es un gran personaje, dudo que le haya hecho justicia..  
> Y si, por supuesto que esta hablando de Senkuu-chan (Senku?)
> 
> Gracias y perdón Niko, espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños incluso si no te salude a tiempo. <3
> 
> No he escrito nada en un largo tiempo, ¿tiene errores? Probablemente. Pero si me pongo a editarlo demasiado se que terminare decidiendo no publicarlo.


End file.
